


cigarette smoke smells like tangerines

by notthestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, I’m bad at tags, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Top Kageyama Tobio, hinata smokes cigarettes, kageyama is a good student, kageyama is tired of him, they’re both 18 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthestar/pseuds/notthestar
Summary: kageyama, a good student with a good record, meets hinata, a boy that skips to smoke cigarettes....and apparently make kageyamas life hell.bad at summaries, you get the gist.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	cigarette smoke smells like tangerines

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly suck at summaries and writing all together, but i rlly liked this idea so i wrote it anyways, i hope u enjoy it!! also my grammar isn’t the best so i hope if i made any mistakes youre able to ignore it...
> 
> this fic is inspired by this art ! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/nnnnnneul/status/1258771764911288320?s=21
> 
> pls look at it if you’re able too! the style is so pretty !!

it was 9am.

tobio was late.

his classes start at 8:30 and he couldn’t have skipping on his record, he pushed his feet to go faster in hopes to reach the school and get to class before it ends to atleast retrieve his mark.

he could finally see the large iron gates and quickly ran inside, heavy breaths as he finally was able to slow down, that was until he saw smoke from the corner of his eye.

_is there a fire?_

the tall boy quickly turned the corner to check for any fire, before getting a mouth full of smoke and coughing while trying to cover his mouth. after his supposed coughing fit had come to an end, he turned to face the cause of the smoke and spotting a boy, sitting on the ground leaning against the tall walls

the only fire here was the slim boys fiery red hair, and the end of a cigarette he was holding between pale slim fingers. kageyama let out a sigh of relief

_atleast it wasn’t an actual fire_

“are you just gonna keep staring at me?” the young boys says before inhaling another puff of his cigarette.  
“what do you think you’re doing?” kageyama quickly huffs “cigarettes are forbidden on school grounds, and you’re like what, 13? what does your mother think of that”

the ginger boy rolled his eyes and finally spoke “she’s not concerned with what i’m doing, and i’m 18, you ass”

“you’re 18?! i would’ve thought you were a middle schooler if you weren’t wearing our school uniform” kageyama speaks with an amused tone “speaking of which, you’re not even wearing it properly, your buttons aren’t done up”

“god what are you the supervisor? you know classes end in 10 minutes, you should be more concerned with yourself since you seem care so much about school” the ginger speaks with his high pitched voice.

“shit” kageyama mumbles looking at his phone to see the time, he doesn’t say another word before he runs off back around the corner to sprint down the halls and make it to class before it’s over.

the lunch bell rang and kageyama huffed as he got up from his desk, he grabbed his backpack and headed to his locker to get his planner.

kageyama has always been organised at school, not necessarily by choice, but he still was. he grew up as the only child in a well off family, his parents both had good jobs and encouraged him (pressured him) to do well in school if he wants to be successful like them.

despite his good record and good background, he’s never really been popular with other people. he’s had girls confess, and some people attempt to make friends with him, however they never last long with his dismissive personality. he doesn’t care to make friends or date, he’s just going along life as he needs too, focusing on work and his future. although he does have to keep up a good image due to his parents background and his futures own, so he can put on a good facade when necessary.

the tall boy opens his locker and grabs his planner and bento box, to head outside and sit alone to eat. once he reaches his usual spot, under a large tree behind the school, he opens his lunch box and begins writing in his planner. his mind begins to wonder back to the slim red headed boy he met earlier that day, thinking about why he was there, and how he hadn’t gotten caught with all the smoke his gross cancer sticks were producing.

_i guess he does do it during class times, so nobody is really in the hall, it’s still strange though_

before he knows it, the bell for class is ringing, and he’s huffing his way to class.

the next day everything is back to normal, mostly atleast. kageyama attends to his morning class, on time, and leaves to head to his next class, when he spots a blur of orange tuffs, heading towards the corner of the school he was at just yesterday.

_it’s him again._

kageyama quickly manoeuvres through the crowd of students, trying to keep track of the small boy. he doesn’t quite catch up with him until they reach a more secluded area, when he grips the gingers slim upper arm and pulls him back.

the smaller boy looks up, clearly startled at the sudden grip “what the hell are you doing? get off of me!” he spits after recognising the nagging dark haired boy from the day before.

”what i’m doing? what are you doing? you’re going to that place again and skipping class” kageyama spits back “you know that goes on your record right?”

the ginger glares “if you already knew where i was going then whyd you ask, and yeah i know that stupid” he says, trying to pull his arm back from kageyamas grip.

_why is he so strong._

”then you should be going to class, rather then skipping to smoke those gross things, your gonna ruin the schools image if anyone catches you”

”what do you care? this is our last year anyway, and it’s none of your business what i do, so just let me go creep” the red head snarls.

kageyama let’s go of his arm as the ginger turns around and walks around the corner, back to the spot they had first met.

“i’m just saying your records gonna be trash, and i don’t appreciate you making the school smell like cigarette smoke” kageyama says with a scowl.

”i don’t make the school smell like cigarette smoke, and i don’t smell like it either” he pouts while sitting against the wall, the same place he was sat when kageyama first found him.

“why don’t you just leave me alone” hinata continues, pulling the cigarette box out and holding it between his fingers.

”i will when you put those gross things away and stop doing it on school grounds” kageyama retorts.

the short boy smirks up at kageyama “how about i suck your dick and then you leave me alone? will that work for you?”

kageyamas eyes widen in shock.

 _is this guy serious?_

“what? are you a virgin? or are you not gay?” he raises a brow “it’s fine if you’re not gay, you can just close your eyes” hinata chuckles, placing a cigarette between his parted lips.

”what the hell?!” kageyama finally speaks “you can’t just say stuff like that, dumbass!”

”why not? you don’t want a blowjob?” hinata raises his eyebrows again.

”i- you-“ kageyama splutters, heat rising to his cheeks. the ginger giggles and smiles around the cigarette in his mouth.

”so, since you don’t want your dick sucked, just leave me alone, yeah?” the boy says almost innocently. he takes the cigarette out of his mouth, and gets up to begin skipping back around the corner, clasping his hands behind his back “i’m going to the bathroom, see ya later~”

kageyama stand there in total shock, staring at the place the shorter boy was sat just seconds beforehand. he finally snaps out of the shocked state as the bells rings, alerting him he’s going to be late for class if he doesn’t hurry his ass up.

_i will deal with that little shit later._

the next day kageyama was determined.

_if he wants to mock me, then i’m gonna make his life hell._

the next day, the dark haired boy walked up to the place the boy usually sat, and he waited for the ginger to come. after around 15 minutes of patient waiting, he saw the short boy skip around the corner, already pulling out his box of cigarettes.

”oh, what’s this?” the slim boy smirked “change your mind on that blowjob hm?” he giggles and takes a step forward towards kageyama.

”no” kageyama scowls “if you don’t start going to class, and stop smoking on school property, i’m going to report you and get you expelled” 

the ginger chuckles “ah really? how’re you going to prove i haven’t been attending class? or that i’ve been smoking at all?” he raises a brow.

the dark haired boy smirks and pulls his phone out of his pants and points it towards hinata with a smirk. the red headed boy tilts his head in confusion as a flash goes off.

”like this” he turns the phone around to show hinata the picture of himself, the boy still rubbing one eye from the shock of the flash.

”you gonna take pictures of me everyday? a little pervy if you ask me, but i won’t stop you” hinata says in a flirty tone, walking past kageyama to sit in his usual spot at the wall.

”yeah, act all snarky now but you’ll regret it once you’re getting thrown out of school with a hard expelled on your record” kageyama huffs a laugh and walks away, already late for his class, but he deems it worth it.

the next day, kageyama stayed true to his word, he met hinata at the usual spot and snapped a photo of him with his cigarette, making a snarky remark before leaving with hinata smirking smugly as he turned the corner. 

the days went on like this, and kageyama slowly stinking around longer, having short conversations with the ginger boy.

”hey yamayama~“ hinata speaks in a flirty tone, using the nickname he made up after they had exchanged names.

”what?” the raven roughly responds.

”how much longer are you going to be doing this? aren’t you getting bored?” looking up at the tall boy with faux innocence and a curious glint in his large brown eyes.

”i’ll do it as long as i need too, and no i’m not getting bored” he responds shoving his phone into his pocket.

”aww does that mean you’re growing fond of me yama? if you’re not bored you can’t hate me that much hm?” the ginger says smirking.

”no it means i hate you enough to waste my time taking pictures of you just to get you expelled” kageyama huffs and begins walking away, not wanting to hear whatever came out of the redheads mouth next.

that night kageyama lay in his bed, unable to sleep. it was already 2am and he had school in the morning, not to mention an exam during second period. he groaned and opened his eyes after another failed attempt at sleep. he flings his arm to the side to feel around for his phone and pulling it towards him. the bright screen making him squint as he unlocks his it and wiggles his thumbs around, considering what to do and click on. he ended up clicking onto his photos app, and a picture of hinata popping up on the screen, kageyama immediately rolls his eyes but looks back to the small boy on his screen. kageyama stares at the picture, realising he’s never gotten a goodluck at the boy despite seeing him frequently.

_he is kinda cute, actually._

kageyama pauses _._

_what the fuck._

he rubs his face with his hand, scrunching his face together in confusion.

_i’m probably just pent up, i’ll get off and then go to sleep._

he dropped his phone to the bed and pushed his right hand into his pants and gripped himself, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of his fingers and the tugging on his length.

it wasn’t working.

he groaned in frustration and picked up his phone again, the photo of hinata showing itself, he looked at his face, his eyes travelling downwards, glancing over his defined collarbone, showing through the undone buttons on his shirt, and following the drop of sweat on his chest towards his pink nipples that barely showed through is white button up, which he had _definitely_ not seen before.

_i guess it’s a good thing i hadn’t seen them before._

he bites his lip and moves his hand in his pants, eyes focused on hinata, the gingers pink lips, his large brown eyes, his small hands. his mind began to wander, imagining those hands wrapped around his length.

_they probably wouldn’t even wrap all the way around_

he groans at the thought.

_hinata lets go of his dick, leaning back and spreading pale thighs and sucking his own fingers into his mouth._

”yama _i cant wait anymore, give it to me”_

“f-fuck!” he groans, thrusts his hips into his hand one last time and comes. he catches his breath and sits up to grab a tissue, cleaning his hand off and then lying back onto his bed.

he looks back at the picture he just jacked off too, and scowls. 

_there’s no way i’m attracted to that runt, i was just pent up and he was the first thing i saw._

kageyama tries reassuring himself, his eyes start to feel heavy and he drifts off to sleep.

when kageyama meets hinata again, he can’t look the boy in the face. he feels so ashamed, guilty, like a real perv. seriously.

he quickly snaps a photo of hinata, without saying a word, and turns with his head down to walk away.

“hey! yama! you not even gonna talk to me?” hinata pouts. kageyama ignored him and continues walking away, until he hears footsteps tapping towards him.

”don’t ignore me meanyama! what the hell is with you?” the taller boy turns to the shorter one, head still hanging down.

”sorry, i’m just...tired, and i need to get to class so, see you later” kageyama mutters turning back to leave. 

hinata stands staring at kageyamas back, confusion written on his face. hinata then frowns and pulls out a cigarette, leaning back on the wall and sliding down it.

the next day is slightly better, kageyama still refuses to meet hinatas eyes, but he atleast stopped to speak to him today.

”how’s your studying going?” hinata asks, breaking the silence after tobio had taken the photo.

”it’s going fine, why do you ask? not like you care about grades” kageyama huffs a laugh.

”i was just asking! jeez god forbid i ask about your life” the ginger rolls his eyes and pouts.

kageyama starts to feel slightly bad “you can ask about my life, dumbass” he mutters.

”oh~? really? hm okay then” hinata smirks “are you a virgin? you never answered my ques-“

”i meant normal questions dumbass! god can you be normal for 5 minutes” kageyama quickly cuts hinata off, heat rising in his cheeks.

hinata giggles at that “hm okay, do you have any siblings?” tilting his head slightly.

”no i’m an only child” kageyama answers quickly.

”oh! i have a little sister, she’s in middle school now” hinata smiles pulling out a cigarette.

”what does she think about your little habit” kageyama scoffs and scowls at the cigarette in between slim fingers.

”she doesn’t know, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her” hinata places the lit cigarette between his pink lips and looks back up at kageyama. ”anyways i’m supposed to be asking questions, not you” 

“fine then, ask another question” kageyama scowls again.

”are you gay?” the small boy nonchalantly asks.

“w-what?!” kageyama quickly sputters, looking at hinata with wide eyes.

”y’know? like into boys?” hinata explains.

”i know what gay is idiot! just- why do you even want to know?” the dark haired boy mutters the last part.

the ginger shrugs “just curious i guess” he inhales another puff of his cigarette and blows it out slowly.

”so...are you?” he asks again, looking up to kageyama while raising a brow.

“maybe..what about you” kageyama says gruffly.

”yep! very gay” hinata beams a smile before it turns into a smirk.

“cool, i guess” kageyama says, looking away from hinata as the heat rises in his cheeks again.

hinata giggles again, and takes another puff of his cigarette.

the days go on, kageyama still can’t look hinata in the eyes, but he’s still feeling more comfortable with the ginger the longer they spend together.

one day he decides to ask a question he’s been wondering.

“hey hinata” the dark hair boy speaks more roughly then he had intended.

”hm?” the shorter one hums in acknowledgement.

”why do you smoke those things anyway? they can’t be that good” he scowls.

”theyre addictive kageyama, there’s nicotine in it” hinata sighs and rolls his eyes.

”yeah but...why did you start in the first place?” kageyama speaks in a softer tone.

hinata sighs again, taking the unlit cigarette from his mouth to hold it between his slim fingers.

“my father died” hinata says bluntly.

”oh i’m so sorr-“ hinata cuts him off.

”after he had passed, my mom turned to drugs, this was during middle school, it was really hard since i had my little sister too to take care of, i ended up getting in the wrong crowd which got me started, but they helped me with ways to get money and stuff, i had to do some weird shit but, if it meant my sister could eat, it was worth it” kageyama stands shocked, a harsh sting through his chest.

”my mom got help though, she’s off the drugs now and doing a lot better, i just haven’t been able to stop though, everytime i’m stressed they’re the only thing i can turn too” 

kageyama doesn’t know what to say, his heart aches and all he wants to do his old the boy, so he does. his body moves before he can comprehend what he’s doing.

”wh-what are you doing!?” hinata yelps as he’s pulled into a tight hug, the taller boy kneeling and dragging the ginger into him.

”i’m sorry, for scolding you about the cigarettes, i shouldn’t have spoken without knowing anything” kageyama whispers into hinatas ear.

”it’s fine yama, really” hinata blushes, thanking the fact that kageyama cant see his face.

“are you free tonight?” kageyama quietly asks.

”what? you asking me out?” hinata teases with a smirk.

kageyama huffs and pouts “shut up, i just want to show you something”

hinata giggles “okay! where do you wanna meet” 

“i’ll pick you up, it’s probably closer to where you live anyway” the dark haired boy states.

”mm okay! i’ll text you my address, but you need to give me your number first yama” the ginger says smugly.

kageyama huffs and takes his phone out to exchange numbers with the annoying little redhead.

that evening, hinata sent kageyama his address and kageyama was on his way to pick him up. once he got to the area hinata lived in he noticed how sketchy it was, glass bottles stood on walls, cigarette butts left on the ground, it wasn’t the _nicest_ area he’s been too.

he walked up the stairs to hinatas apartment and quickly knocked on the door. he waited a couple of seconds before the redhead swung open the door with a smile.

”hey yama~” hinata greets him with a mischievous smile.

“hi, ready to go?” kageyama responds bluntly.

”mhm, let me grab my jacket” hinata walks back inside and comes out with a black hooded jacket.

”m’kay let’s go!” hinata skips ahead, quickly shutting the door.

”slow down! you don’t even know where you’re going idiot” kageyama yells to hinata, who snickers and pauses for a second to let kageyama catch up, before skipping along again.

after a frustrating walk to the place kageyama had planned to take the short boy, they arrived at a small river bank at the bottom of a hill. hinatas eyes sparked as he looked over the glistening waters and green grass.

”ooo pretty! i didn’t know you liked things like this yamayama~“ hinata teased, then immediately going back to admire the scenery.

”shut up” the raven scowls and walks closer to the river bank, picking up a stone. hinata doesn’t seem to notice.

”oi hinata, catch” kageyama throws a small stone towards the short boy, he catches it in small hands.

”huh? what’s this for?” hinata tilts his head in confusion.

”come here” kageyama says, hinata walks closer and stands beside him.

”think about what has you stressed, and throw it in, as hard as you can” kageyama states picking up another stone for himself. hinata just stares at him. 

kageyama sighs and then throws the stone into the river, making a splash. hinatas eyes widen, realising what he meant.

hinata tosses this stone in his hand for a second before throwing it, it hits the water with another splash. 

“it’s a stress reliever, maybe you can start coming here when you’re stressed, rather then smoking those cigarette things” kageyama speaks, throwing another stone. 

hinatas eyes lit up.

_kageyama was concerned for him, how cute._

hinata smiles and picks up another stone to toss in before speaking “how did you know about this place anyway?”

”i come here when i’m stressed too, it helps me so i thought it could help you, i’ve never told anyone about it” kageyama replies quietly.

hinata smirks and looks towards kageyama “so i’m the only one that knows about your secret spot yamayama~“ 

“shut up! don’t make me regret bringing you here!” the dark haired boy yells.

hinata just giggles “okay yama~ whatever you say~“ he keeps his eyes on kageyama when the raven turns to look at him.

they both make eye contact, watching each others faces with hopeful eyes, heat starts to rise in both of their faces, kageyama makes the first move.

moving forward and gripping the shorter boys neck from behind and pulling the ginger towards him. pressing their lips together.

kageyama pulls back for a second, breathing a sigh on hinatas pink lips when the short boy leans up and attaches their lips once again.

as the kiss gets more heated, hinata slips his tongue into kageyamas mouth and pulls out the taller boys tongue to suck on it. kageyama groans, his hands travelling down to grip the small boys waist. 

“i want more” hinata whines, tugging on the dark haired boys shirt to be closer.

”we can’t..i mean i don’t-“ kageyama stutters, hinatas face scrunching at the feeling of possible rejection.

”not _here_ ” kageyama says in a huff. hinatas eyes light up once again.

”my place is close, let’s go there” hinata says pulling kageyama down again for a quick peck.

”alright, let’s go” kageyama says in a slight daze. the ginger grips his hand and pulls him along towards the way of his apartment. 

once they finally arrive, after hinata practically running, dragging kageyama behind with him, and turning around for quick kisses, hinata pulls out a key and quickly unlocks his door.

he tugs kageyama inside and from there let’s the taller boy take the lead, his back gets pressed against the wall beside the door and their lips attach again. kageyamas hands begin to wander over the smaller boy, travelling south to grip and squeeze hinatas ass, something he hadn’t realised he’d been wanting to do. 

hinata whines, pressing his hips back into the hands, silently asking for more. 

kageyama lifts his hand and leaves a light smack on the gingers right cheek, and pulling his lips away for a second.

”patience” he mutters against the gingers lips, moving to nibble at his neck and earlobe.

”have you ever done this before?” hinata lets out between gasps and moans.

“ _no”_ kageyama says in a gruff, trying to focus on touching hinata.

”looks like i finally got my answer then, you’re a virgin” the small boy giggles.

”shut up, what about you have you done this before?” kageyama pulls back to look at hinatas red face.

”not all the way, just some blowjobs but nothing further then that, i told you i had to do some weird shit” hinata still trying to catch his breath from the make out session they just shared.

kageyama looked slightly shocked but hinata cut of his words with a whine “come on kageyama~ i cant wait any longer” hinata pouts before kageyama is scooping him up, wrapping short legs around his waist and leading him to the bed room, that hinata has to navigate them to.

kageyama drops the ginger onto the bed and crawls on top of him, ignored the squeak the bed frame makes. he smashes their lips back together has hinata grabs onto his shoulders, tugging at his shirt. 

the taller boy lifts off hinata to pull of his own shirt, revealing his muscle and abs, the smaller boy bites his lip and stretches his arms out, indicating kageyama to come back to him. the kiss continues and kageyama hooks his fingers into hinatas pants ready to tug them down, he pulls back slightly to get any sign of approval, which hinata gives instantly, he tugs the pants off revealing the black underwear and pale thighs that immediately spread for him.

kageyama grips one of the pale thighs and squeezes it, earning a groan from the smaller male. his hands travel further up towards the small bulge and ass hidden beneath black underwear, which kageyama decides to pull off as well. hinatas small cock pops out as the underwear are pealed off and thrown somewhere else in the dim room. 

the dark haired boy leans back to get a proper view of the ginger, legs spread, cock pretty and pink, face red and flushed, he looked _sinful_ but so pure and innocent at the same time. he smirks and grips the smaller boys hips to tug him closer.

”yama prep me already _please_ i _need_ it” the ginger whines, kicking his feet slightly.

”okay okay, calm down” he presses a kiss to the thigh and leaning over to the lube left out on the dresser behind the bed.

_shameless, this kid._

he squirts the clear liquid onto his finger and rubs it together to warm it, hinata lay back watching with hazy, lust filled eyes. 

once he deems in warm enough for the ginger, he lifts hinatas hips to reveal his small pink hole, he suppresses a groan and runs his finger down the pale thigh and rubs hinatas rim with one middle finger. hinata lets out a small whine before kageyama his pushing in to the first knuckle.

” _ngh~”_ hinata groans with pleasure, rolling his hips slightly into the finger to get it deeper.

after a minute with one, the ginger practically _demands_ another one, kageyama of course obliges, adding his ring finger into hinatas pink hole.

once a third finger his added, hinata is rolling his hips with each thrust, eyes lidded and hazy with the pleasure he’s feeling.

”kageyama enough, i’m ready” hinata whines for the 100th time that night, the dark haired boy listens and pulls out his fingers, picking the lube back up and rubbing hinatas pink nipples with the fingers he just had used to finger his hole. 

he takes the lube and lathers his length with it, making sure to use enough. hinata flips himself over, ass up with his face buried in a pillow.

”want it like this” the short boy murmurs, looking back at kageyama with a lustful gaze. kageyama bites his lip, grips his cock in one hand and spreads hinatas ass with the other.

kageyama lightly slaps his ass, making the shorter boy yelp, before guiding his cock to the pink hole, rubbing around it to tease the boy until he whines. once he eventually pushes in they both let out low moans, hinata gripping in the sheets and his mouth gaping at the initial stretch.

the dark haired boy finally bottoms out, both of them letting out a sigh, he rubs hinatas hips as he grips them, letting hinata adjust. the ginger finally pushes his hips back, indicating that it’s okay to move, kageyama starts with a shallow thrust, earning a whine from the shorter male, he does a few more shallow thrusts before pulling out to the tip, and thrusting all the way.

hinata gives a loud moan, burying his face into the pillow beneath him to muffle the noise. kageyama leans down to whisper into the smaller boys ear.

” _don’t, i want to hear you”_ hinata lets out another whine into the pillow before taking his face out of his and gasping, mouth going agape as kageyama hits and grinds against his special spot.

” _t-there!”_ hinata stutters, eyes slightly rolling back. kageyama then pulls out and flips hinata over onto his back, pulling his legs to rest on top of his shoulders, bending him near in half.

”want you like this” kageyama states while breathing heavily “want to see your face” he thrusts back in and grinds his hips as deep as he can go.

” _f-fuck yama!_ ” hinatas thighs begin to tremble and shake, he can feel his orgasm nearing.

kageyama huffs, leaning down to kiss hinatas face while the small boy his gasping and mumbling incoherent words. brushing the orange locks out of the small boys face and kissing his forehead, and then his cheeks, his nose, and pink lips that are parted and letting out small gasps.

brown eyes begin to water as the pleasure becomes too much.

” _y-yama i cant-“_ hinata speaks between gasps.

” _come for me shou”_ kageyama whispers into his ears, with a grind of his hips hinata does just that, moans loudly, scratching kageyamas broad shoulders, eyes rolling back with tears streaming down his face. 

kageyama kisses his face as he comes, not long after his own orgasm comes, releasing himself inside hinatas hole with a low grunt.

kageyama stays on top of hinata as they both catch their breath, kageyama leaves a kiss on the side of hinatas temple before pulling out, both grimacing at the squelch, and flopping down beside him.

once they catch their breath kageyama gets up, hinata feels a tug in his chest.

_is he leaving?_

kageyama shoves his boxers on before walking towards the bathroom. he comes out with a wet rag and walks towards hinata, gently lifting his hips and wiping the mess on his tummy and pink hole, hinata shivers at the wetness, but thankful kageyama hadn’t just left him.

once done with cleaning the short boy up, he throws the rag on the ground, hinata scowls at that but immediately forgets about it when the raven slips into the bed and gently pulls hinata into his arms, leaving a small kiss in his sweaty hair.

”you asleep?” hinata murmurs. kageyama grunts a reply, running his hand down hinatas back and tugging him closer. hinata smiles at that and buries his face further into kageyamas chest.

a few hours later, kageyama wakes up first, slightly dazed. he feels the itchiness on his cheek and looks down to see bright orange hair, he smiles at it and presses a small kiss into it, ultimately waking the ginger up. 

“times it?”hinata whines, yawning softly.

”like 4am, go back to sleep” kageyama says softly, running a hand through the orange locks and down the pale neck gently. hinata hums at that and kageyama murmurs incoherent words into the small boys hair.

”what was that?” hinata says between a yawn.

” _i love you”_

hinatas eyes go wide as he sits up abruptly, pulling himself out of kageyamas embrace.

”what?” he whispers, looking at kageyama with shocked eyes.

” i said i love you” the raven repeats.

”no i heard that but, _why?_ i thought you hated me?” hinata quickly responds, barely letting kageyama finish.

”hinata, we just had _sex,_ why would i have sex with someone i hate” kageyama says bluntly, a tired look on his face.

”i don’t know! some people like hate sex! have you never watched por-“ kageyama quickly cuts him off.

”well that wasn’t hate sex dumbass! god can you be anymore of an idiot” before hinata can defend himself kageyama grips the small boys face with both hands and leaving a gentle kiss on his plump pink lips before whispering against them.

” _you’re so pretty”_ heat rises in the gingers cheeks as kageyama places another small peck to his lips, whispering more sweet words. 

_“you’re perfect”_

_“you’re so cute”_

_“your lips are so pink and soft”_

_“your moans are cute, i could listen to them all day” he whispers between kisses._

hinata groans “agh that’s enough!” his face now completely red and embarrassed, he shoves his face back into kageyamas neck after releasing the hands on his face.

”are you going to shut up so we can go back to sleep?” kageyama smirks smugly.

”fine” hinata huffs a pout and lies back onto the bed with kageyama, snuggling back into the broad chest as they drift to mindless sleep.

” _i love you too”_

after their weekend together, they walked to school, hand in hand, and this time hinata actually goes to his classes, not before kageyama takes a picture of him, of course. 

yes, kageyama is still taking pictures of hinata, but this time, it’s just for himself, not to show anyone else, and not to prove anything. hinata snickers when he finds out he’s kageyamas locks screen, which makes kageyama scowl and turn away, hiding the blush on his cheeks.

hinata has cut smoking, being able to destress in different ways, only smoking on occasion.

the ginger, of course, still annoys the hell out of the taller boy, teasing and snarky remarks which kageyama doesn’t hesitate to return.

but now, they have their softer moments, hinata sat in kageyamas lap, while the taller boy whispers sweet words that hinata has grown to adore, gentle kisses in the privacy of their rooms, the napping together, holding each other as close as possible, holding hands on the way to school, ignoring any judgemental glances that were thrown their way.

they’re just two boys in love, complete opposites that met through what some would call fate, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s all!!!! i literally just wrote this as i went, and didn’t plan anything so if it seems all over the place uh...ignore it :D
> 
> i’m open to any feedback too! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed anyways WOO!
> 
> [EDIT] i’m also considering rewriting this but with no smut, and a lot more fluff uhh but idk yet aaaaa


End file.
